The present invention relates to a start control apparatus, and more specifically, to a start control apparatus that selectively starts and stops an engine by a one-push operation.
In addition to improvement of the basic performance and safety of automobiles, it is desired that operability be improved these days. An engine start/stop control system having a smart ignition function is proposed to improve the operability. In such engine start/stop control system, when a portable communication device is carried into a vehicle passenger compartment by an owner (driver) of a vehicle, the portable communication device automatically communicates with an engine control apparatus arranged in the vehicle. The engine can be started only when a mutual communication is established between the portable communication device and the engine control apparatus. The engine is selectively started and stopped in accordance with operation of a start/stop manipulating member located inside the vehicle passenger compartment. After getting on the vehicle, the driver can start or stop the engine only by operating the start/stop manipulating member. Thus, the operability is improved.
To further simplify the start/stop operation of the engine, a push button switch is used as the start/stop manipulating member. A one-push type engine start/stop control system has been proposed that selectively starts and stops the engine in accordance with the operation of the push button switch.
On the other hand, to prevent the vehicle from being stolen, a steering lock mechanism is provided on the vehicle. The steering lock mechanism restricts rotation of a steering wheel when the vehicle is in a parking state to prevent the vehicle from being stolen. More specifically, in the steering lock mechanism of the vehicle that has the one-push type engine start/stop control system, a lock bar is selectively engaged with a steering shaft. The lock bar is driven by an actuator, which is controlled by a lock control unit.
The engine is started only when the steering lock mechanism is reliably released. That is, although the push button switch is pressed when the mutual communication between the portable communication device and the engine control apparatus is established, the engine will not start if the steering lock mechanism is not released. Therefore, in the conventional system, the engine is started when the steering lock mechanism is released while the mutual communication between the portable communication device and the engine control apparatus is established, and the push button switch is subsequently pressed.
The steering lock mechanism has a lock state detecting device for detecting whether the lock bar is engaged with or disengaged from the steering shaft. The lock control unit monitors engaged or disengaged state of the lock bar with respect to the steering shaft based on detection signals sent from the lock state detecting device. Therefore, when the lock control unit determines that the lock bar is disengaged from the steering shaft, the engine is permitted to be started.
In the conventional system, only the lock control unit monitors the engaged or disengaged state of the lock bar. However, to more reliably prevent the engine from being permitted to be started while the lock bar is in the engaged state, it is required to more accurately determine the engaged and disengaged states of the lock bar.